Living with Lawliet
by Stufful
Summary: LxOC Kimiko just got promoted to detective, and is immediately sent to work on the Kira case. On her second day, she's told she has to move into the building and be under surveillance 24/7. Thing is, there isn't enough room for her and L offers her his living space. This is what happens.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" I screeched as I ran out the door. Excited, I got into my car and sped off to work. Yesterday, my boss told me that I was being promoted to detective. I'd joined the task force just one year ago after I had graduated, and since then had been working under and shadowing one of the top officers and detectives, Matsuda.

I entered the station with a huge smile, walking up the stairs to find Matsuda talking with the boss himself, Mr. Yagami. I approached them and bowed in respect. "Good morning." I said politely.

Matsuda immediately embraced me in a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you, Kimiko! You're finally a certified detective. All our hard work finally paid off, huh?" He smiled. I hugged him back and nodded, letting go. "I couldn't have done it without you, Matsu."

Mr. Yagami smiled and patted me on the head. "So, Kimiko, you're not tired of Matsuda yet?" He said with a slight chuckle.

I shook my head and giggled. "Nope! At least.. Not yet." I smirked. Matsuda gave me the side-eye and a nudge.

"Wonderful. Because starting today you're going to be on the Kira case with him." Mr. Yagami said in a more serious tone.

No way.. I thought, The Kira case! This is huge. This is the biggest case on the task force and I've already been chosen to be on it!

"Wow.. That'd be an honor." I said in disbelief. Mr. Yagami put his hand on my shoulder. "Kimiko, out of all the rookies you showed me the most potential. Your IQ is really something to write home about, and you've helped Matsuda solve some really difficult cases. Not to mention, the case you closed with him that'd been ongoing since even before you started here. You really showed me what you have. I need you to put your mind and skill to work here, okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir. I will not let you down."

Mr. Yagami smiled and nodded. "I know, Kimiko. Now, Matsuda, take her to the Kira division. I will be stopping in periodically, but as I've also got to run the entire task force, I won't always be there. Good luck, you two." Mr. Yagami shook my hand and turned around, walking back downstairs.

"Well, Matsu. This is pretty big. Any tips for me before we go in there?" I said, pointing towards the big doors that held the Kira task force members.

Matsuda shook his head. "You'll just have to see for yourself, Kimi. Also, watch out for L.. I mean, damn. Ryuzaki." He giggled. "Maybe he'll accuse you of being Kira, too." He took my hand and led me down the hallway.

"Wait! What? What are you talking about? Why would you say that-?" I was shouting at Matsuda and hadn't noticed we'd walked into a big, dark room with monitors covering the walls. There were two older men sitting at a table, drinking coffee and reading something. A younger guy, about my age, with brown hair who was silently working at a computer, and, another one.. A raven haired boy sitting oddly at a chair in front of all of the screens, with a plate of cake in his hand. He seemed to be studying the screens when he spun the chair around to look at me, just as I was complaining to Matsuda.

"Hey guys! This is Kimiko. Chief Yagami decided to put her on the Kira case with us!" Matsuda announced to the room.

The two older men looked up, one of them waved and smiled. "Hi, Kimiko. I'm Mogi. And this guy is Aizawa." He said in a friendly tone. "It's nice to finally meet your little disciple, Matsuda. Maybe she'll even outshine you." Aizawa said almost playfully.

I blushed. "Hello!" And turned my gaze towards the younger brunette boy, who held up his hand and gave me a small wave. "Hi there, Kimiko, I'm Light." I smiled and waved back. Light Yagami! The Chiefs son, I had no idea he was on the Kira task force, too! "Hi Light!"

Matsuda pointed towards the dark haired boy, who had been staring at me curiously this entire time. "That's Ryuzaki, Kimi."

"Hi there." Said Ryuzaki. "You can call me Ryuzaki, or you can call me L. I don't have a preference, but I do prefer Ryuzaki in public, for anonymity reasons. However, I don't mind you knowing my identity if we're going to be on the task force together. I know you aren't Kira."

That's.. A really strange thing to say. I nodded anyway. "Um.. Okay. Yeah, I'm Kimiko. Or Kimi." I said quietly. "I don't have a preference, either." I smiled, trying to find something in common to cover up how awkward I was feeling right now.

L gave me a half smile, nodding. "That's good, Kimiko. Girls who have constant preferences are picky. Picky girls are so troublesome. Light would know, wouldn't you, Light?" He said in a very serious tone.

Light laughed nervously. "Uh, huh. Sure, Ryuzaki. Whatever you say." And turned back around to his computer. These guys are so weird.

"Well, Kimiko. It seems you have a lot to catch up on. Care for a run down?" Asked Matsuda. I nodded. "Absolutely." And we got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning 5 minutes before my alarm. I stretched and reluctantly got out of bed, walking towards the window of my bedroom and looked outside. My apartment was on the 17th floor so I could see quite a distance into west Toyko. It was pouring rain outside.

I shut my curtains and walked into the bathroom, brushing my long, black hair. I put on some makeup and tossed my hair up into a high ponytail, with my it's length still reaching the middle of my back. I really need a haircut, I thought, and a new wardrobe.. I have nothing to wear! I threw my clothes around looking for something professional. I really need to dress the part now, I'm a detective. On the Kira case! I sighed. I'm overthinking it. It's just me and a bunch of guys. I settled on a pair of tight black pants, a black long sleeve shirt, and some white converse. I smiled as I looked in the mirror, black and white is kind of my aesthetic.

Matsuda had told me last night that from now on, we would be meeting in a separate building to handle the Kira case. Since we have our set team, nobody would be coming or going who wasn't working in our case.

I pulled into the parking lot of a large apartment-looking building. It was very big, and looked very luxurious, almost like a hotel. I walked in the entry way and to the front desk.

"Hi.. Uh, I'm Kimiko." I said. "I-"

"No need to explain, Kimiko. I am Watari. Please enter the elevator and go to floor 12. You're the first one here, besides Ryuzaki, so he will be upstairs waiting for you." The older man smiled and gestured to the elevator to my right.

I smiled back. "Thank you, Watari." And got into the elevator.

When I arrived upstairs, there was a long hallway without any doors. I kept walking and finally found the door. This must be it.. There's nowhere else to go on this floor. I reluctantly knocked on the door.

"Just a moment." I heard from a tired voice which sounded like it was at the back of the room.

Footsteps approached the door. "Who's there?" A deep, tired voice said from the other side of the door.

"Um.. Kimiko.." I said quietly.

"Oh, wonderful. Come in." And the door opened in front of me.

Standing there was Ryuzaki, he was slouched over, his hair was a mess, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Did he look like that yesterday? I guess he did. I had to soak up so much information yesterday I guess I looked past his appearance.

I smiled and walked in the room, shutting the door behind me. "Thanks, Ryuzaki. Good morning." I said cheerfully.

He looked down and turned around, walking back to his chair. "Hello, Kimiko. Come, sit." He pointed to the chair next to him.

I sat down on the chair next to him, and he turned his around to directly face me. He was sitting strangely, with his feet on the chair and his knees tucked into his chest.

He rested his head on his knees, looking right at me. "Now, I know we don't know each other. At all, but I'd like to ask you to move in with me." He said bluntly.

I felt my heart race and looked down, then back at him. "Um, I don't really-"

"Kimiko, every other member of the Kira task force lives in this building. I bought this building after our team was finalized with just the amount of floors to accommodate for everybody. The thing is, we have you now, too. And no floor for you to stay in, so I'm offering mine. I spend little to no time in there as I'm always here, so you will have all the privacy you need." He said.

"Why though? I can stay home. It's only a 20 minute drive from my apartment." I said.

"Too dangerous. This is the most high profiled case in the world right now. All of our rooms have cameras, see?" He pushed a button on the electric panel in front of him that showed a bunch of different camera views of various rooms. I could see Light in bed next to a blonde, Matsuda was eating his breakfast, and other bedrooms and hallways. "I need you to stay here to insure your safety, as well as our own. Everything will be monitored. If the public finds out you are working on it, that's one step closer to Kira finding out who we are and killing us. Make sense?"

"Oh.. Okay." I nodded. "That does make sense."

Ryuzaki nodded. "Wonderful. I'm glad."

"I feel bad though, I don't want to invade your space or anything." I said nervously.

He shook his head. "Like I said, I'm never in there. You are free to decorate how you want, you will see me here while we are working, and that'll be it. It'll be perfectly fine, Kimiko."

I nodded again. "Okay, then. Well, I need to get my things from my apartment, too." I said.

Ryuzaki shook his again. "No need. Watari already had everything transferred and put away in the past hour. See?" He pointed to a camera on the far right side of the screen and it was a big bed, with my blanket and pillows on it. I blushed.

"Wait, what? Someone went through all my stuff?" I felt myself getting hot. "That's not cool."

Ryuzaki placed his hand on my shoulder, "Kimiko, we will not do anything to invade your privacy. Other than that. And have you on 24 hour surveillance, Yeah, that's all. No harm, no foul." He gave me a fake smile and sat down on his chair.

I glared at him. This is a lot to handle right now and I was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed, and I suddenly realized none of the others were here yet.

"Where is everyone else? Aren't they coming in today?"

"No, I told them not to. I wanted to have a day with you to explain some things, evaluate you and determine your deductive abilities." He said in his monotone voice.

I nodded. "Wonderful." I said hesitantly.

I took a look around the room, noticing each desk space belonged to each person on the task force. They'd all customized it in their own way, Aizawa had a photo of him and his family, Matsuda had a cool car calendar on his desk. I smiled. Even if I don't fit in here, I still have Matsuda. I sighed and sat down in my own chair, turning around to face Ryuzaki.

"So" I asked "where do we start?"

Ryuzaki had been on his computer and didn't turn around to face me when I spoke to him. "Just tell me about yourself, Kimiko. I probably won't seem like I'm paying attention, but I am. So go ahead."

I'm pretty good at talking about myself, so I did just that. I started with my teenage years, all the studying I did, and all my police training I had. My deductive skills and how Matsuda had been my mentor. Before I realized we'd already been sitting there for three hours.

"Oh my god, I've been talking for so long. I'm so sorry, Ryuzaki. This is embarrassing. Should we get to work?" I could feel my face getting hot.

He spun around in his chair. "No. It's good to know all that stuff about you, Kimiko. You could've left out some of the high school stuff, boyfriends and stuff, not really relevant in this situation. But hey, I said I'd listen." He smiled.

"Well. You didn't stop me!" I was really embarrassed now. "Hey, since I had to open up to you about my entire life, shouldn't you do the same with me? I mean, it's only fair."

He shrugged. "All right. I can tell you one thing about myself."

I stared at him, wondering what he was about to say. "Okay, out with it."

"My name isn't Ryuzaki. It's L." He said softly.

I looked at him questionably. "Yeah.. I know that."

He snapped his finger. "Damn. Matsuda! He could get in real trouble for letting that one slip!"

"Uh, L. Ryuzaki. Whatever. You're running this task force. Chief Yagami told me, and he told me Ryuzaki was your alias. Hi, I'm on your side." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Alright, Kimiko. Well..." He looked to be deep in thought. "Alright. This one you can't tell anyone. Ready?" He paused.

"L is short for Lawliet. My name is Lawliet."

What a strange name. "Lawliet. Really?"

"Yes. Now seriously, you can't tell anybody that. Only Watari knows that, but since you told me so much then it's only fair I tell you one personal detail about myself, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well, it's nice to know the real name of the person I have to share a living space with." I laughed.

Lawliet stood up and put his hand on my head. "I left some paperwork for you to fill out. Do you mind taking care of that? I have somewhere to go so I'll leave you to it." He walked out of the room.

I turned around. "Oh, uh. Okay. See ya." I turned back around and rested my head on my hand.

He's so strange. And why did he just put his hand on my head when he left? Why did I get butterflies from that? My god, Kimiko. Get it together. You've known this guy 2 days. He's basically your boss. Still, he's got this thing about him. And.. I think I like it.


End file.
